1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to intelligent terminals and more particularly, to an intelligent prompting terminal of the new type which is adapted for use by executives to retrieve information stored in the data processing system and to direct other devices to perform desired functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, intelligent terminals formerly associated with the input and output of a data processing system, have been employed for uses such as banking terminals, computer aided education devices, advanced technology word processors, office system terminals, etc.
The desire to provide a universal intelligent terminal capable of accomplishing the numerous desired functions has driven the price of the intelligent terminals so high as to economically limit the use of intelligent terminals for cost justified applications.
Not only are the newly developed intelligent terminals becoming faster and more versatile in their use applications, but the cost of the electronic logic to perform such functions in the form of micro processors permits the reduction of the hardware cost while increasing the software cost.
As the intelligent terminals become increasingly smart, the keyboard which controls the functions and inputs have also increased in complexity, this is to say that more keys and more functions are required to perform the desired end result. The increase in the number of keys and operations further results in an increase in the cost of the terminals as well as an increase in cost of training personnel to operate the terminal.
There are presently available full keyboard intelligent CRT terminals which have overlay touch panels mounted on a portion of the display tube. Touching the panel and the indicia on the CRT which is visible through the transparent overlay will activate the terminal as if a function key were depressed.
There are also available full keyboard intelligent CRT terminals which present special indicia on a dedicated portion of the CRT. Such CRT's have not only the special indicia but are provided with other indicia making it difficult to isolate the special indicia. The special indicia is adapted to provide a plurality of choices or functions, one of which may be selected by a key on the full keyboard. Such selection keys on the full keyboard are usually placed in remote or isolated position and often provide other functions making eye-hand coordination difficult and slow.
It would be extremely desirable to retain the result functions offered by full keyboard intelligent terminals without increasing the cost and complexity of the intelligent terminal.